


when the night is over

by murdur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Pre-Canon, Quests, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur
Summary: In the enchanted woods of Vanaheim lives a powerful sorceress who will grant a gift to those brave enough to complete her three tasks.
Relationships: Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 41
Collections: Mischief and Mistletoe 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerof16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/gifts).



> Happy Mischief and Mistletoe! I was inspired by your prompt for drama and fantasy, and fell down some deep holes on fairy tale tropes. I hope you enjoy this little adventure.

_My one and only love  
I've been lonely long enough  
Will I find you when the night is over?  
Tell me where did you go?  
I've been searching high and low  
I have only 'til the night is over  
_

_"When the Night is Over" - Lord Huron_

* * *

The Asgardian library was truly a grand and wondrous location, filled with deep alcoves, tall shelves, and a series of ladders and staircases that reached up to great heights. Despite its size, there was a familiar nook that Sif made her way towards, confident that she would find what she was looking for hidden within. The shieldmaiden stepped softly between the rows of books, doing her best to move silently, not wanting to disturb her target. 

"Hello, Sif," Loki barely glanced up from behind his pile of books. 

"You're no fun," Sif declared and walked forward into the alcove, the small space lit with golden light as the setting sun filtered in through the stained glass windows behind Loki's shoulders.

"My apologies, Lady," Loki grinned. His eyes were bright and flicked quickly across the page open in front of him, his long fingers slid over the ancient runes in an almost loving manner. 

"My forgiveness would be granted if only you paid me as much care and attention as that dusty book," Sif sighed dramatically. "Am I to take it that I shall be sleeping alone again tonight while you keep such lively company here?"

"Jealous, are we?" Loki turned then, fixing the full weight of his gaze upon her, and rose from his chair. He moved closer, stepping into her space and pulling his brows into a most concerned look. "Have I left you unsatisfied?"

The deep purr of his voice coupled with the way he wrapped one arm around her, his other hand running long fingers down her spine, pooled heat in her gut. Sif moved closer, pressing against his long form and raised herself onto her toes so her lips brushed against his. "Satisfied, yes. But never satiated, my lord."

He closed the hairsbreadth between them then, slotting his mouth to hers and kissing her thoroughly. He had been holed up in the library for days now, hardly even emerging to eat, let alone sleeping nor attending to her, and her body thrummed with need. 

"Just because we have made no oaths nor promises," she managed between kisses, "does not mean I enjoy being passed over for scrolls and tomes."

Loki moved them, stepping so the backs of Sif's legs caught the edge of the old oak table and lifted her thighs to help her sit and then moved to press his body to hers. 

"If you're so envious of the books," the prince's lips brushed against the shell of her ear, "I'd be just as happy to lay you on the table and spread you open instead."

The vibration of his voice against her skin made her shiver. "Am I so easy to read?"

"Hmm, no you are quite the mystery," he pressed his mouth to the juncture where her jaw met her neck. "One I could indulge in over and over again."

Sif turned her head, allowing Loki's wicked mouth full access to her neck. She eyed the stacks of books nearby. "What _are_ you reading about?"

Loki paused, raising himself up slightly. His face above hers was alight with passion that obviously was not only for her. "Power."

"A spell?" Sif moved to sit up straighter. Loki was already an incredibly talented magician.

"A quest. To Vanaheim."

"A quest for power and you didn't invite me?" Sif ran the back of her hand down Loki's face and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

"There will likely be danger and peril before glory is reached," he challenged. "Would you dare join me, Lady?" 

Sif kissed him again. "When do we leave?"

"At dawn," Loki moved a hand into her hair, the other arm a warm weight around her, his hold electrifying. "Or when the lady is pleased." 

Loki explained what he had discovered during his weeks of studying as they walked across the rainbow bridge. An ancient text told tales of an enchanted forest that harbored a powerful witch named Aerndis. Though reclusive, it was said that she would grant an audience and opportunity to any who dared to take on three assignments. If the tasks were completed within a day's time, the quester would win a gift of power.

"Like a weapon? An enchantment?" Sif pulled the hood of her traveling cloak up to defend against the chilly breeze that raced across the waters, the just-rising sun not yet warming the morning air. Loki seemed unbothered by the cold and had only his black and green overcoat to protect against the wind. He looked rather handsome. "What exactly is the gift?"

"The translation was a little difficult to discern," Loki admitted and grinned at her. "But that only makes it all the more intriguing, wouldn't you agree?"

Sif shook her head fondly as they reached the end of the bridge and asked Heimdall for his assistance. "Did you think this through at all?"

"When has thinking ever gotten me anywhere?" he winked at her, stepping onto the platform as Heimdall twisted his golden sword. 

  
  


The Bifrost placed them in a small field near the northern woods of Vanaheim. The large realm was rugged, with deep forests and imposing mountains. Loki had requested the Gatekeeper place them as close as possible to where he believed the sorceress lived based on his research. 

Following his lead, Sif stepped carefully into the woods. The forest was dense and felt eerily quiet in the early morning hour, the sound of birds silenced in the crowded trees. She trusted him completely and trailed his steps, watching with intrigue as he sent out tendrils of magic before them, searching. After some time, they came upon a tree with a runic knot carved into the trunk. Loki placed his hand against the symbol. 

"Powerful seidr wards the grove beyond," his eyes were alight, his own magic responding to the intensity of the spell. Her blood hummed at the sight. "Last chance to turn back." He caught her eye and extended his hand in invitation. "Shall we?"

Sif nodded, and took his hand, feeling a tingle down her spine as she stepped past the tree and through the seidr. After more wending through the woods, their path finally opened into a bright meadow, a small brook cutting along the west side. In the middle of the meadow stood a cottage with smoke rising from the tilted chimney.

Loki approached the wooden door, his hand raised to knock. Before his knuckles could make contact, the door swung open on its own, causing Loki to take a step back. A tall figure darkened the doorway and stepped out into the morning light. 

The woman was imposing, dressed completely in black aside from a deep purple coloring the inner hood of her cloak. Sif was expecting a hunchbacked old crone, given the age of Loki's book, yet the sorceress that stood before them was striking in her beauty. She had dark red hair woven with many braids and her eyes were lined heavily with a dark khol. Perhaps near Frigga's age, the lines of her face seemed to speak of wisdom and something about her aura made the back of Sif's neck prickle with danger. If Loki was rightly considered gifted with seidr, Sif had the feeling that this woman's abilities easily surpassed his.

"Lady Aerndis," Loki bowed slightly. "I am Prince Loki and this is Lady Si-"

"I know who you are, Asgardians," her voice was commanding. "It has been centuries since anyone has knocked upon my door. What is it you seek?"

Before waiting for an answer, the witch turned and reentered her home. Sif exchanged a glance with Loki before following him inside. The cottage was a single level and Sif quickly surveyed their surroundings. Across the room, a small bed was tucked against the wall, and to the right was a lit fireplace. To the left, where Aerndis now stood, was a table with a large spellbook and various vials and bowls spread across it. 

"We wish to complete your quest." Loki stood with his hands behind his back. "We hope to earn your gift."

"You seek power," she laughed, holding up a jar to observe its contents. "Two strong, tenacious beings, and still you thirst for more?" Setting her container back down, she walked slowly, circling both Loki and Sif with a considering gaze. Again, Sif was reminded of Frigga and the knowing way she always seemed to gaze upon her. 

"I thought the All-Father had hidden away any accounts of me. Where did you come upon such knowledge?" She stopped in front of Loki and circled her hand around his wrist, lifting it to gaze upon the ink stains marring his fingertips. She leaned in with a smile. "You practically _are_ a book, the smell of the library clings to you. But we are that which we love, no?"

Loki did not respond, simply pulled his hand from the woman's grasp and wiped his fingers self-consciously against his trousers when she turned her gaze from him. 

"Yet you still have so much to learn," she smiled at Sif then, "if you are brave enough."

"We would hear the conditions of such a challenge," Sif replied.

"Three tasks," Aerndis looked between them with a piercing gaze as she spoke, "set before you one by one. If you prove your worth before the sun sets, you will be granted a gift of power."

"What gift?" Sif pressed. 

"It will be tailor made for you, once you have succeeded."

"And if we do not?" It pained Sif to even consider defeat, but she would rather know what truly laid ahead.

"Then I choose something you brought with you to keep for myself," Aerndis shrugged. 

Sif's hand unconsciously found the hilt of her sword, she would sorely hate to lose it if they indeed failed. But if they succeeded, perhaps a new glaive awaited her. She glanced to Loki, his eyes alight with his own desirous thoughts. When his gaze met hers, a slight nod passed between them.

"We accept," Loki stepped nearer to Sif, his back straight. 

"Then we begin. Your first challenge is thus," Aerndis walked past them and out the cottage door to her garden. Loki's hand found Sif's and he gave a brief squeeze. Her heart soared at the gesture, her blood alighting as the promise of a challenge grew. Returning the pressure and nodding to him once more, the warrior followed the witch out of the door, the prince right behind her. Amongst the fruit and the flowers was a deep black cauldron hanging empty. 

"Fill the cauldron with water from the pond using this sieve." From the air Aerndis pulled a small silver colander and presented it to Loki and gestured to the pool of water across the meadow. With a flick of her wrist, fire sparked and roared underneath the cauldron. "You may not use magic on the sieve, nor alter it in any way."

"An impossible task," Sif cried out. Loki merely turned the utensil over in his hands, examining the many holes.

"I remind you that your time is limited to fulfill your contract," Aerndis smiled wickedly at the shieldmaiden. "Good luck to you." The witch turned on her heels, her black shawl floating behind her as she reentered her home and slammed the door. 

"Come on then," Loki walked the distance across the field towards the small, clear pond that sat glittering in the morning light. He crouched down, dipping the sieve into the waters, only to watch with a frown as all the liquid moved through the holes, spilling out with nothing contained.

"A trick," Sif huffed. "Did your book warn you that this woman is nothing more than a swindler?" 

"I did caution you that this journey would likely not be easy," Loki's hands glowed green for a moment and she watched curiously.

"Nothing happened," Sif said helpfully. 

"It's charmed against alteration." Loki stood and handed the sieve to Sif, pacing back and forth upon the wet grass. 

Pulling one corner of her cloak forward, Sif wrapped the colander in the thick fabric. Submerging it into the pool once more, the warrior sprinted across the grounds and watched dejectedly as the water slowly bled out of the container to soak her clothing. When she reached the cauldron and tipped the sieve inside, a truly pathetic amount of water dripped in, sizzling and steaming into nothing. Marching back to the pool, she ignored the smirk that Loki gave her for her attempt and slammed the colander into his gut. Sif grumbled a curse and started up her own frustrated pacing.

"Forget sundown," Loki peered towards the sky, "with that technique, we'll be here until Yule."

Sif snorted but continued her marching. After a few paces, her steps slowed with a growing idea. "Loki?"

"Hmm," the prince was kneeled before the waters once more, looking pensive. 

"Do you remember the Yuletide many decades ago, when all of us children took part in a lively snowball fight in your mother's garden? And you threw one that made Thor's nose bleed absolute rivers of blood?"

"Sif, darling, I really did not intend my comment to lead to such reminiscing." 

"Thor picked up that treacherous snowball that had been _sneakily_ packed with hard ice," Sif continued. "He ran into the palace to find the Queen. And what happened?"

A mischievous grin spread across Loki's face. "The warmth of the fires in the feasting hall turned the _perfectly innocent_ snowball into nothing more than water in Thor's grimy little hands. Mother had no proof that any wrongdoing had taken place."

"Yes," Sif rolled her eyes and waited expectantly. Loki turned slowly to look at her, his brows drawn together before raising suddenly in understanding. 

"Ice!" Loki leapt up and strode towards her, one long hand finding rest along the side of her neck, his thumb running joyfully along her cheek. "Beautiful, brilliant Sif. I am so happy I invited you along."

"I believe I invited myself," Sif snatched the sieve back. She felt her cheeks warm under his touch and his praise. "Can you freeze it?"

He nodded confidently and returned to his crouch. Dipping his long hands into the water, Sif watched as the pond's edge glowed green with magic and Loki's eyes mirrored the bright seidr. When he drew his hands out, a sparkling block of ice was held between his fingers. 

Sif held out the sieve, and Loki delicately placed the frozen water inside. Quickly, she carried it across the garden and into the cauldron, the heat from the fire melting it back into liquid form. After several trips back to retrieve more of Loki's creations, the black basin was full, bubbling and steaming in the late morning sun.

"I commend your ingenuity," Aerndis' voice came from behind them. "The first task is complete."

Sif's pride swelled and she noticed Loki's own ego prettily light his face, although she hoped she didn't look quite as arrogant as he did. The sorceress walked back towards the front of her house, one long arm outstretched and pointing. 

"For your second task, travel west following the stream until you come upon the hedges. Enter my maze and make your way to the center. There, two ravens stand guard over two flasks of mead. One raven speaks only the truth, the other may only tell lies. They know which mead is poisoned and which is safe for consumption. If you come upon them, they will respond to polar questions. However," she raised a finger to emphasize the caveat. "you may only ask them questions that you do not already know the answer to. The correct mead must be drunk from the horn to complete the task." 

"What kind of poison?" Sif asked. 

"The fatal kind, of course," Aerndis' smile was watery as she turned her back to them and entered her home once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this prize worth getting killed over?" Sif asked as they walked west. 

"Imagine how grand a treasure awaits that comes with such a price tag," Loki's eyes unfocused, clearly picturing some secret desire. He turned his lustful gaze back to her and Sif nearly staggered with the burning intensity of it. "Don't tell me you're afraid, shieldmaiden?"

"I do not fear death," Sif straightened her shoulders, touched her fingertips to her sword's hilt and shook her head. "But I do not wish for a foolish demise."

"Do you think me foolish?"

"I think _many_ things of you," she rolled her eyes. "I pray this _errand_ is not foolish. Do not twist my words, Silvertongue."

"Ah, so you admit that you think of me," he pressed his hand over his heart. "How touching."

They followed the wandering creek west for over half an hour while the sun rose higher in the sky. As the witch had stated, in the distance they could see a foreboding row of tall hedges standing sentinel among the trees. In the middle of the hedges was an opening. The maze was clearly wide, and quite deep, Sif discovered as she lightly jogged from one side of the outer wall to the other.

"We'd better get started," Loki poked his head into the entrance and Sif followed behind. There was another wall of greenery directly in front of them. 

Sif peered side to side, but each path looked identical. "Should we split up?"

Loki considered for a moment and then pursed his lips, shaking his head. "No, I fear that we'd never be able to find each other again. I'd prefer to stay together."

"How touching," Sif teasingly bumped her shoulder against his. In truth she felt relieved at his words, and also wished to remain at his side. Something about the witch made her feel uneasy she felt slightly soothed knowing that Loki was there to watch her back. "Left or right?" 

Lifting one shoulder, Loki turned to the left and beckoned her to follow. His brows drew together, clearly thinking deeply. "If only there was a way to track where we'd already been."

"I would offer to drop bread crumbs, but to be quite frank I am very much looking forward to eating the entire loaf myself."

Loki glanced at her with curiosity. "You brought bread?"

"Of course," Sif patted her cloak. "Are you telling me that you've been planning this day-long quest and neglected to bring any food? Have you learned nothing from Volstagg?"

"A slight oversight," Loki admitted. "Perhaps the Lady holds me in high enough esteem to share?" 

"Whatever would you do without me?"

"The thought is too painful to bear," Loki smiled softly at her. Sif returned his smile and did her best to ignore the fluttering of her heart that dearly hoped those words were sincere. She knew that Loki cared for her, of course he did. They had been companions since childhood and had supported each other in their various pursuits over the years. Even their current affair had spanned decades, blossoming from the strong friendship they had formed. But to Sif, it was growing to mean something much more. 

She shook her head and refocused on the current task at hand. They moved as quickly as possible, wending left, right, right, left, backtracking when they met a dead-end and trying to unspool the layout of the maze in their minds. 

"Damn," Loki huffed when they rounded a corner and met yet another path that led nowhere. The mage let out a blast of magic in frustration that blew against the wall, leaving a circle singed in the green hedge. He glanced up at the midday sun. "This is taking too much time."

Sif watched a small tendril of smoke curl from the wall, considering. "Aerndis said that the mead waited at the _center_ of the maze, did she not?"

"Yes." Loki eyed her cautiously as she drew her sword.

"If we cannot find the path, why not make our own?" With a great heave, Sif raised her Asgardian steel over her shoulder and swung it round with a shout. Before her, the hedge cleanly split, giving them access to another open lane. "We could return to the start and then just cut a straight line through, if you remember the way." 

"Barbaric," he shook his head in amazement. 

"Efficient," she countered.

"Actually quite ingenious," Loki turned and jogged past her, gesturing for her to follow. "I'm impressed for the second time today."

"Don't act so surprised," Sif scoffed. 

"I've always admired you for your many talents," he called over his shoulder. "But truly, I fear I will develop a complex if you continue to outsmart me, Lady. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Apologies to your ego," she laughed and ran to catch up, spinning her sword easily in her hand. 

Loki quickly brought them back to the maze's opening and paused in front of the tall hedges. He lifted his hands and brought a green glow to his palms. "Ready?"

Sif grinned and nodded, the blast of his magic handily burned a window through the shrubbery that they leapt through with a laugh. It was hard work, but generally mindless; Sif hacking with her sword and Loki slashing with his magic. Row after row of hedges fell before them, no match for their attack.

Bursting through another wall, they were met with loud, indignant cawing and squawking. They had finally reached the center. Sif brushed the dirt from her sleeves and Loki picked a twig from her hair as they moved towards the middle of the small square space. Perched on two stone monoliths on either side of an altar were two identical ravens. 

"Hello," Sif greeted them. The birds stared with their dark, intelligent eyes.

Upon the stone altar between them sat two vials, one purple and one black, with a drinking horn laying between them. Gingerly, Loki picked up one vial, inspecting the liquid within. Removing the cork, he sniffed at one and then the other. "I cannot see nor smell a difference."

Lifting her eyes to the corvids, Sif tried a question. "Does the purple vial contain the poison?"

"Yes," said the left raven. 

"No," said the right.

"How enlightening, thank you Sif," Loki replaced the stoppers on the vials and walked a slow circle around the altar. She turned back to the ravens.

"Is Loki an ass?" she tried again.

The birds did not respond.

"You already know the answer to that question, so they will not answer." Loki ran a hand through his hair, his nose upturned.

"I'm too hungry for such a game," Sif huffed and dropped down to the grass to sit cross-legged. Pulled from the pockets of her cloak, she retrieved a wedge of cheese wrapped in paper and rye bread. Tearing the loaf in half, Sif held it up for her companion, who took his share from her with thanks. 

Suddenly famished, Sif dug into her food, stuffing it into her cheeks with gusto. Loki, on the other hand, delicately picked small pieces from his share, slowly chewing in contemplation.

"You eat like a bird," Sif teased. "Are you sure you're not related to the lying raven, Silvertongue? Perhaps Aerndis will let you keep it as a pet."

"And you eat like a pig," Loki replied. "What else do you have in those pockets, anything of use?" 

Rummaging through the cloak, Sif laid the contents out before her on the grass: five silver coins, a large golden apple, a deck of cards, and a dagger.

"That is _my_ blade," Loki complained. 

"Finders keepers," Sif's grin was sharp. 

"I don't think stealing it from my chambers counts as finding."

"It's not my fault that you were too _preoccupied_ to notice," Sif's emphasis was salacious and the memory arose of the tangle of royal sheets and Loki's pupils blown wide, his focus solely on her, his hands on her body. Sif ran her tongue along her teeth at the memory and touched the blade fondly. "You can certainly try to take it off of me."

"Boorish mannered eating, thievery, and a gambling habit," Loki gestured to the playing cards. "How you've kept your title intact, _Lady_ , is a mystery."

Sif shrugged, licking the last of the bread crumbs from her fingers. "You see poor character, I see skill. I'm not the one who can't win without cheating and looking at their opponents' cards."

"If Fandral is too preoccupied with trying to woo anything with a pulse to notice that he's turned his full hand towards me, it's not my -" he paused suddenly, a flash lighting his eyes before rushing back towards the altar. "That's it."

"You're going to woo a raven?"

"Sif," Loki ignored her question, "would you be so kind as to shuffle your cards for me?"

Reaching forward, she drew the deck towards herself and skillfully mixed the cards several times over. Expectantly, she offered the cards to him on the flat of her palm. 

Loki leaned down with closed eyes and plucked the top card off the deck. With his eyes still shut, he straightened and turned back towards the watchful guardians, lifting his selection up.

"Have I chosen a black card?"

"Yes," said the left.

"No," said the right.

Loki opened his eyes and flipped the card between his fingers. He turned, a triumphant grin spread across his face, to show Sif the previously-unknown card. 

The jack of hearts stood red and bold in his grip, and she could not help but match his prideful smirk.

"I do believe our friend on the right is the one to trust," Loki replaced the card to the pile, and handed the deck back over to Sif, placing a kiss on her forehead in elation. Sif's heart warmed at the gesture. It was as much her choice as his to keep their affair a private matter, but she could not deny there was a part of her that enjoyed the opportunity to indulge in such small, intimate moments outside of shadowed corners and locked doors.

"Well done," she congratulated him genuinely, and gathered up her items before standing to join him. "Would you like to retract your insults about the contents of my pockets?"

"Not at this time, no," he tipped his nose up again, grinning. Loki repeated Sif's original question, only paying mind to the raven of truth and divining that the purple vial indeed held the untainted mead. 

Unstopping the container, Loki poured the contents into the horn and raised it in toast. "To us, and our impending victory."

"Wait," Sif touched her fingers to his wrist, a sudden sense of dread fluttering in the back of her skull. "Let me." 

"Are you concerned for my well being, shieldmaiden?"

"Yes," she admitted and watched a flicker of emotion pass over his face before a mask of indignation took its place. 

"You do not trust that I have solved the riddle?"

"I do not trust the witch," Sif corrected. "And I could never again face your brother if you dropped dead under my watch."

"Hmm, yes, he would be even more unbearable than usual." He brought his free hand up to her face with a tender look in his eyes. "Selfless Sif," he smiled softly. 

Then in one fluid motion, the prince brought his other hand up and drained the horn all at once. 

"Loki!" Sif watched the long column of his neck work as he swallowed the contents. She held her breath when he set the horn back onto the stone. They both stood still for a moment, but when no ill effect was apparent, Loki's face split into a grin and he spread his hands smugly before her. Sif punched him in the arm. 

"I should stick your own dagger in your neck."

"Now lady, you confuse me," he primly adjusted his dark overcoat. "I cannot tell if you truly want me dead or alive."

"Kiss you, kill you," Sif shrugged. "The urge varies from moment to moment."

A haze of black smoke appeared before them and Aerndis stepped from its depths.

"Congratulations, Asgardians," her voice contained no mirth. "Two tasks completed as the afternoon grows late. The final and most challenging test lays before you. You have proven your wit and cleverness, but do you have heart?"

Sif straightened, her hand finding her sword again. Tricks and riddles were all well and good, but she was ready for a true challenge, one of blood and daring. 

"Travel east along the path, following the road to the edge of the forest, past the small village, and to the mountain's base. There lays a cave," the witch's voice resonated in the small enclave of hedges. "Return to me the dragon's egg before the sun sets."

With another twirl, Aerndis disappeared again. 


	3. Chapter 3

"A dragon," Loki shook his head while they walked down the lane.

"We've taken down plenty of dragons together."

"Together with Thor and the Warriors Three," he amended. "The might of six is a bit different than just the two of us."

"Don't tell me you're now having second thoughts?" Sif felt surprised at his apprehension. "We've nearly completed all the tasks, would you turn back now?"

"No," he replied and then hesitated, glancing from her to the path ahead of them. "I just worry that I've...pulled you into something more truly dangerous than I'd planned."

"Loki," she slowed and stopped, her fingers wrapping around his wrist to halt his steps as well. Touched that he was concerned for her, she also felt puzzled. "What else must I do to convince you that I am no dainty, wilting maiden?" 

"You have nothing to prove to me," his voice was low gravel and he raised his gaze to meet hers. "I know who you are."

"Then I don't know how to make it more plain to you that I have never done something that I didn't fully wish to do," she stepped closer and placed her hand against his cheek. "I want to be here with you. I am choosing this."

"And I am glad for it," he turned the wrist that was still held in her grip and threaded his fingers through hers. He paused and looked into her eyes, his throat bobbed and Sif was sure that he would speak but he held his tongue. 

"Come on," she started forward, tugging gently at his hand. "I am eager for another victory. Stories will be told of this day."

It took them nearly an hour to walk the several miles across the forest and through the small village near the base of the mountain. The residents of the town peered out of their windows and doors as they passed through the single road. A young girl tugged at her mother's skirt and pointed. Sif waved merrily at the child. Loki rolled his eyes.

Once they made it out of the town square and further along the path, the tree line began to give way to a more barren and rocky surface. Even without the numerous signs, written in the Vanir dialect and illustrated with various images of death and destruction, to warn of the peril that lay ahead, it was easy to spot the dark cavity on the mountain. Together, they hiked closer and surveyed the cave's opening. From deep within Sif could hear a faint rumbling sound.

"It appears that this is the only way in and out," Loki mused, appraising the mountainside. Sif glanced up at the evening sun. 

"Time is running short. Shall we?"

They crept slowly down the cavernous opening, stepping over the scattering of bones that Sif hoped belonged only to cattle and wild game. With each step forward, the rumbling sound grew louder, still steady in its rhythm. Eventually, the tunnel they traversed opened up to a larger stone room. The smell was nearly unbearable, a stench of burned flesh mixed with something sour. It made Sif's stomach roil and she heard Loki grunt his disgust at her shoulder.

The light inside was dim and it took several moments for her eyes to adjust. In the middle of the cave, a dragon slept. Certainly on the small side compared to other dragons they had encountered, the figure was still imposing. Her scales were black and her long tail coiled around a jewel toned egg. Curled up, her snout, which emitted small puffs of smoke with each sleepy exhale, was mere feet away from the egg. The protective embrace of a mother. 

Loki leaned in so his lips were at her ear and whispered, "Shall I keep it distracted while y-"

"Shh," Sif shushed him. Her warrior's blood sang at the challenge before her and the path to victory arranged itself in her mind's eye, mapping her steps. Smoothly, she moved forward into the cave.

"Sif," Loki hissed in alarm. "Sif!"

She sliced her arm in a sharp gesture, indicating that he needed to _shut up_. Her eyes swept the ground, looking out for a carcass or a stalagmite that might trip her up. Reaching into her pocket, Sif pulled out her golden apple and crept forward as silently as possible. She sent up a word of thanks to Idunn and the enormous apples that grew under her garden's care.

Her heart thrummed as she moved past the dragon's head, nearing her prize. The beast's nostril twitched once and Sif froze. After a moment, the dragon simply huffed in slumber, its hot breath warming her shins and filling the air with an acrid stench. 

Satisfied that she remained undetected, Sif continued forward until she was positioned in front of the dragon's coiled tail. Carefully, she lowered herself to crouch over the egg. Reaching out, she put her hand over the top and, as delicately as possible, twisted the egg with a gentle upwards pull. Luckily, the mother's tail made a loose embrace, not squeezing too tight against the shell.

Sif froze once more when the dragon huffed again, sighing in her sleep, wings twitching. After another pause, Sif continued with her task and brought her other hand down, the smooth skin of the apple suddenly feeling slick in her palm. When the egg was finally pulled free, she quickly moved the apple to take its place. The dragon's tail twitched and curled, an unconscious reassurance that her offspring was safe. With bated breath, Sif watched the dragon mother relax back into slumber.

Triumphantly, Sif righted herself and raised her eyes back towards the exit and to Loki. His body was held still, he watched her, green magic in his palms. The intensity of the concern, the fear on his face surprised her. She smiled at him and relief flooded his face as she moved towards him. They had done it. 

Careless in her joy, Sif did not see the bone under her boot, the crack echoing loudly in the cavern. Keeping her gaze on her companion, Loki's face fell and her gut dropped with it. Frozen, Sif turned her head slowly, praying that the dragon was undisturbed. A yellow eye stared back at her.

"Damn," Sif swore and launched herself forward in a sprint. 

The dragon lifted its head, long neck snapping quickly from Sif to the decoy egg curled in her tail. It roared in anger and unleashed a stream of fire from its gaping mouth upon the imposter, easily turning the large apple to charred ash.

Sif was vaguely aware of Loki shouting her name in a panic but was too preoccupied by the speed at which the dragon sprang forward, thundering to quickly overtake the shieldmaiden and blocking her path forward. 

Transfixed by its sickly yellow eyes, Sif halted, wanting to keep her distance from the sharp claws and teeth of the beast. A large blast of green magic slammed into the back of the dragon's head, driving it forward. 

The dragon snapped her head back up, turning her fierce gaze towards Loki and his next blast of magic. Apparently deeming him inconsequential, the dragon ignored the mage, turning back towards Sif and the egg.

"Did you think this through at all?" Loki bellowed.

"What good has thinking ever done me?" Sif shouted back with a grin. Tucking the egg against her body, she quickly drew her sword to her other hand.

Running towards the dragon that lumbered at her, Sif let out a battle cry and thrust her glaive up and into the monster's side. Her sword bounced off the impenetrable scales, sending her backwards and nearly off of her feet from the force of the recoil. The egg bounced dangerously in her arms, and Sif briefly feared it would be smashed upon the cavern's floor before she secured it against herself once more.

Enraged, the wyrm shrieked and Sif raised her arm over her face in anticipation. But still the creature did not turn her fiery breath upon her. 

"She doesn't want to harm the egg!" Sif realized. A small sense of pity for the creature washed over her. She had no quarrel with it, but she would do what she must to survive. Righting her stance, Sif prepared to charge forward again. Perhaps the witch would grant her a new blade that could cut through dragon scales if she made it out of here alive. 

The whistle of a dagger sounded as Loki's blade sailed through the air, just barely missing the dragon's vulnerable eye in it's thrashing. 

"Look here, you demon," he shouted and flung another blade. Moving with lumbering steps, the beast turned to the side, keeping them both in her sights. Through the dragon's legs, Sif watched Loki wave his arms wildly and then conjure forth an illusion of the egg to his own hands. "I have it!" 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sif tucked the true egg into her pocket, whispering thanks that Loki had spelled the cloak long ago to carry more than would seem feasible. The dragon whipped its gaze between them, seeing Sif's now empty arms, and then stepped towards Loki who waved his egg before him, taunting. 

The beast picked up speed and Loki ran towards it. The, with all his might, he threw the faux-egg as far as he could across the cave, propelling it impressively further with an extra blast of magic. The dragon unleashed a distressed roar and turned to follow the egg as it sailed through the air.

"Run!" Sif shouted, making her own way quickly towards the exit. Loki ran and then dropped as the dragon's tail swung towards him, sliding safely underneath just as the tail snapped like a whip over his head. Sif altered her course, sheathing her sword and running towards him with an outstretched arm. Fluidly, Loki grasped her hand and let her pull him to his feet, joining her in a full tilt sprint. Without releasing their grip on each other, they made their way down the long tunnel. The dragon's furious roar followed behind them, having realized their trick. 

A rustling and whooshing sounded, indicating their dragon had taken flight, wings propelling her after them. Sif threw a glance over her shoulder, her eyes widening at the orange flame that pursued them, heating her calves. 

"Don't look back!" she warned and tried to increase her speed.

"Don't stop running," Loki shouted. "Go as far as you can."

Her hand warmed and tingled in his grip, the feeling of powerful magic building in his palm. 

When they finally cleared the mouth of the cave, pushed nearly off their feet by the next blast of fire the dragon unleashed, Loki released her hand. He stopped and pivoted sharply, lifting his hands above his head. Sif slowed and moved laterally, not wanting to leave him behind. 

With a great, blasting sweep of magic, Loki's green seidr slammed against the mountain and pulled trees and boulders down. The rock slide thundered, moving fast to block the entrance to the cave just as the dragon's head appeared at the opening and sealed the beast inside. The slide moved fast and Loki tried to dodge the dirt and sand that rushed down but was knocked off his feet. 

"No!" Sif turned and sprinted back towards him, watching the broken tree trunks and sharp rocks bounce and roll dangerously around him, until she lost sight of him. She moved forward, wrenching boulders out of her way in her search, only partially aware of the angry bellows of the dragon that came from behind the blockade. Her heart thundered in panic. "Loki!"

"Here," his voice came from behind her. Further down the hill, Loki's long form rose from a pile of rubble, swearing and patting out the fire that smoldered at the ends of his cloak. 

She ran to him and threw herself into his embrace, nearly knocking him off his feet again. Sif tucked her face against his neck for a moment until he moved back, looking her over with concern in his eyes and holding her face between his long hands. 

"That was incredibly stupid," his face flashed with outrage and something else once he was assured she was unharmed. "You could have at least warned me of your completely reckless plan." 

"Were you concerned for my well being, prince?" she raised one eyebrow, her arms still loose around him. 

"Yes," he admitted without hesitation, his face indicating that he was taken aback by her question. "Yes, you fool."

Before she could make a quip about his sentimentality, he pulled her face to him and kissed her. His stormy emotions made his mouth move harshly against hers at first, but after a moment his lips softened with a passion that made Sif's spine tingle and she wound her arms tighter around him. When he finally released her lips and pulled back, the look in his eyes was heavy.

"Sif, I -" he began before the sound of shifting rock and a furious shrieking startled them both. Boulders shifted alarmingly above them on the hillside. Loki blinked several times, his eyes cooling. "We should move, just in case she digs her way out of there." 

Sif nodded and reluctantly untangled herself from his embrace. She followed him down the path. "The witch," she looked around, expecting Aerndis' black cloud of smoke to appear, "Where is she? Wallowing in her defeat?"

Loki lifted his eyes up to the sky then too. The evening sun was visible but moving towards the horizon. Night, and their deadline, approached. "I'm sure she's hoping the journey back to her meadows will delay us until sunset," Loki said.

"I cannot wait to see what prize awaits us after all that effort," Sif grinned and reached into her cloak, retrieving the intact egg and handing it to her companion. "Congratulations, Loki."

The prince's eyes flashed with wonder and he plucked the egg from her hand. "Our victory is shared, my Lady," he smiled at her. "Our prize is well earned."

"Indeed," she laughed at how Loki suddenly walked with a renewed bounce in his step. A sense of pride at their accomplishment filled her, and her heart was glad to see him so alight with joy. It was not commonplace for Loki to wear his emotions so openly, and she felt greedy for it, prized that she was allowed to witness it.

The pair made their way back through the quiet streets of the village, now nearly empty as the evening grew later. An enticing scent of warm stew wafted through the air and Sif's stomach growled, looking at the signage for the local tavern. Suddenly reluctant for their journey to end, desiring just a moment more that would belong solely to the two of them, Sif slowed her steps. 

"Shall we indulge?" she gestured towards the tavern door. "Celebrate our victory over a tankard, with plenty of time left?"

"Bad habits," he chastised with a grin. "I'd prefer to drink Asgardian wine with our prizes rather than to delay here."

"No fun," Sif pouted. She had the sense that there was an opportunity here, one she feared would be lost once they returned home and back into the shadows of their relationship. Loki glanced at her and his face softened just a touched. 

"Perhaps you can convince me to celebrate at that disgusting ale house in the city square that you are so fond of, for some unfathomable reason."

"How generous," she rolled her eyes. "Let's not pretend you do not desire a sizeable audience to hear the tale of your victory."

An old woman stood near the tavern door, a thin and worn cloak draped over hunched shoulders. She rattled a cup at them as they slowly passed, calling out.

"Please, kind sir," she hobbled nearer and a gnarled hand reached out to clutch at Loki's sleeve. "Have you any coins to spare? Hungry, I am, with nothing in my cup."

Loki sneered, pulling his arm from the old woman's grip. He brushed his hand down his arm and turned his nose up. "That is not of my concern."

Sif sighed. For as much as she enjoyed his company, he could truly be a spoiled ass. Digging into her traveling cloak's pockets she dropped the five heavy coins contained within into the beggar's cup. "Forgive him, he has never felt the pain of hunger by nurture, and is surly by nature. Perhaps we can procure a loaf of bread and cheese from the barkeep."

"Oh aren't you a dear," the woman clasped Sif's hand in her own in thanks. She turned towards Loki. "And you!"

The woman threw the ragged cloak from her shoulders, her form growing in size and reversing in age, until the enchantress from the woods stood before them, terrible and beautiful in her reproach.

"You have failed," she roared, an accusing finger stretched towards Loki and a purple flash lighting her eyes. 

"We have the dragon's egg," Sif began but Aerndis cut her off. 

"A ruse," she gestured to where she had stood just moments before as the poor old woman. "The true task was this, a simple test of character. Of heart."

"A trick," Sif snapped, enraged.

"Greedy boy," she stepped towards him. "Vain trickster."

"Please, I did not know it was you, Loki held up a pacifying hand but Aerndis cut him off. 

"Your ignorance does not forgive your cruelty." 

Sif sensed a building of magic, a tension crackling through the air and reached for her sword. With a sharp wave of the witch's arm, Sif felt herself frozen, her fingers unable to grasp the hilt of her glaive. 

"Loki," she turned her head but was otherwise unable to move her arms and legs, spelled into stillness below her collarbones. Loki's eyes met hers, wide in alarm, and he also remained unmoving. "Release me!"

"I cannot," he shook his head, unable to draw seidr to his hands.

"Now, as we agreed, I am owed something of yours." Aerndis circled him once, appraising. "What precious thing do you have to offer? Ah, I know. I do believe I shall take that wicked tongue." She wrapped a hand around his jaw and a purple flash lit his face with pain. 

"Loki!" Sif cried out, panic and fury rising within her. What was happening? And still she could not move. 

Aerndis released her grip on Loki's jaw, and gave his cheek a pat. His eyes were murderous but when he opened his mouth to curse her, Sif watched in horror while his throat worked, but no sound emerged. Loki was unable to speak, his voice stolen by the witch. 

"No," Sif shouted again. "Release me, you deceiver."

"Not yet, dear," Aerndis' smile was placid. "I believe you are entirely too emotional to be trusted at present."

"You have your coins," Sif tried to reason. "What does it matter who gave them to you, we completed the tasks as one."

"Yet I judge you separately," she shrugged. 

"Then I ask for another. Name your price, witch."

"Another quest?" Aerndis laughed cruelly. "You have already succeeded once. I suggest you take your prince and go, child. It would be foolish to tempt fate again."

"At least humor me. Tell me what I could do to earn back what you have taken." She added quickly, "And speak plainly this time, I would know exactly what I am bargaining." She felt Loki's gaze upon her, burning her skin, but ignored it. 

"Hmm, what of yours shall I keep?" Aerndis circled her. "Such bravery in you, shieldmaiden. Oh how I would like that pretty, loyal heart of yours." She stopped and considered, tapping her hand against Sif's chest. "I suppose your handsome little prince will do well enough."

"No," Sif started but Aerndis continued. 

"If you complete my final task before the sun rises, you will undo his curse. The two of you will be allowed to leave this realm intact. If you fail, the curse remains and the prince is mine, you return, alone, to golden Asgard empty handed."

Sif paused and tried to take in the weight of the woman's words. She could leave now but Loki would forfeit his voice and the many advantages it brought him. How would Asgard look upon a ruler who could not give commands, could not speak to his people? If she stayed, she bargained having the curse undone against the price of failure; Loki held in these Vanir woods under the witch's control.

"Do you accept?" Aerndis pressed. 

Finally, Sif looked to Loki. He was unable to speak, unable to move, but leveled her with a piercing gaze. The emotions that passed over his features, that shone through his eyes, mirrored her own warring thoughts. Did he trust her with such a task, such a risk? After a moment, he gave a slight nod of his head.

"I accept," Sif stared back at her prince, trying to convey everything that she could not voice. "I will triumph." Loki held her gaze and nodded again. 

"Wonderful." Aerndis spun back around and placed two long fingers on Loki's forehead. Sif watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head, and his knees gave way. She called out for him again, but before his listless body could hit the ground Aerndis gave a great sweep of her arm and the prince was disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Your challenge is thus, Lady Sif," her voice was commanding. "I have hidden the trickster prince, safe but slumbering, within the boundaries of these woods. If your heart is true, I'm sure it will guide you to him. Find him, before the night is over and your quest will be completed."

Before Sif could form her thoughts, Aerndis turned and disappeared, releasing the shieldmaiden from the suspended spell. Yet, she did not move, left standing alone, the burden of her bargain heavy on her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Sif nudged the stallion forward, veering off the moonlit path and into the darkness of the woods. She had used the silver coins still in the tin can Aerndis had left behind after her deception to rent the horse, concerned that she would be unable to fully traverse the large woods on foot. She'd also procured a lantern from the townsfolk and held it aloft as she rode, the light of the moon dimming under the thick tangle of trees. The witch's words echoed in her head. 

_If your heart is true, it will guide you to him_. 

"More riddles," Sif cursed. She turned the phrase over in her mind, wishing that she could decode the meaning. She called out Loki's name as she rode, trying to let her intuition guide the reins. She strained her ears for a reply but then felt foolish. Loki had been put under a sleeping spell and she knew not if he could hear or sense her from wherever he slept. And even if he awoke to the sound of her voice, he could not call out to her. How could he guide her when Aerndis had stolen his voice? 

She thought to call out to Heimdall, perhaps he could locate the prince with his sight. But she was almost certain that the seidr that inhabited and encircled the forest would be blocked to his nearly limitless gaze. And she did not want to risk leaving the realm to bring aid and possibly anger the sorceress. No, it was up to her and her alone to find where Loki was hidden away. She leaned forward and increased the horse's speed. 

After nearly an hour's time, riding blindly through the woods, Sif had still not come upon the prince nor any clues to his whereabouts. 

"My heart will guide me," she repeated, twisting her lips in thought. Guiding the horse to slow and then stop, she dismounted and tied the reins to a tree branch. She set the lantern on the forest floor and moved forward to the trunk of the tree and pressed her back to it, sliding down to sit. Settling her crossed legs underneath her, Sif inhaled a large breath and closed her eyes. 

She had never been one for such introspection but she had seen Loki practice something similar many times. He could sit as still as a stone for an hour, claiming that in the stillness he could catalogue and consolidate his thoughts. She did her best to imitate him, trying to quiet her body.

 _Loki_ , she thought. _Where are you?_

Nothing happened. Shifting, she rolled her neck and tried again. Perhaps a memory of him would help focus her search. The warrior brought to mind a moment that she secretly coveted: after a cold day spent in the training ring she had retreated to the warmth of one the palace's lounge rooms, lit with the crackling fire, to sharpen and polish her blade. Loki had slunk in, carrying two glasses of wine and joined her, tucking in next to her on the sofa, his hand finding its way into her hair. Hardly a word had passed between them, content just to be in each other's company.

While the memory warmed her, it brought no new knowledge. She opened her eyes and let her head fall back against the tree, blinking the past from her eyes and groaning at the unwelcome reality of the present moment. If she didn't hurry, those quiet moments spent with the prince would be lost to her forever. 

Switching tactics, she closed her eyes once more, this time trying to keep her mind free of thought, open to guidance from her heart. Instead an image of Loki grew in her mind's eye, the trickster laughing at and teasing her for her rather pathetic attempt at meditation. Sif growled and tried to push it from her mind, but more thoughts of failure took their place. 

Frustration washing over her, she leapt to her feet and rounded on the tree. In a flash she unsheathed her sword and swung it, again and again, gouging into the thick trunk and sending chips spraying through the air. "Thrice damned witch!"

She hacked until she felt her anger drain and calm. Behind her, the horse blew out an unimpressed puff of air. 

"Oh, shut up," Sif sighed and returned her blade to her hip. She hauled herself back onto the horse and wondered aloud. "Perhaps when that shrew had referred to heart she spoke of the forest. The heart of the woods; we must simply find the center."

The horse flicked its ears in reply and carried her forward. The night deepened as they rode and with a cold wind, she felt the weather change. Before long, a light drizzle reached her through the tangled limbs of the trees. 

The lantern only provided a small pool of light and her eyes struggled to see very far into the woods. Shadows shifted in the rain, catching her eye and playing tricks on her mind. She startled when a loud crack of a snapping twig rang out, suddenly acutely aware of the danger of an enchanted forest. She had no idea what lurked in the dark besides her prince. 

"Loki?" she called out and nudged the horse forward towards the noise, raising her fire light high. 

Green eyes glowed in the light of her lantern bringing a chill to her skin. One pair and then another. And then three more. 

Wolves, she realized. Sif turned the horse to flee but more eyes glowed, a pack surrounding them. Slowly the canines crept forward until one lunged out and the horse panicked and reared beneath her. With all of her considerable strength, Sif tried her best to control the stallion but more beasts pounced forward, snarling and snapping, and the frightened horse threw her out of the saddle. Hitting the ground hard, Sif had the wind knocked out of her and the lantern shattered and sputtered against a fallen log. 

The stallion kicked and then bolted, running wildly into the forest and towards the safety of home. Trying to draw an agonized breath to her empty lungs, Sif willed her body to _move_ just as the first wolf lunged and attacked. 

Rolling out of the way, the beast's claws sunk into the back of her right shoulder but she sprang to her feet and drew her sword, her boot connecting solidly to push back the attacker. Her blade sliced easily through the next wolf that challenged the Asgardian. Her shoulder protested but she had suffered worse pain and positioned herself for the next attack. 

Swinging her sword at a gray wolf that snapped at her ankles, two of its packmates took the opportunity to lunge at her back and side. Sif cried out in pain and spun to drive them back. She was outnumbered and surrounded, the pack learning quickly to stagger their attacks.

Steeling her nerves, Sif launched forward to attack and cut down one and then another with expert skills. Despite her sure aim she soon found herself on the defensive and suffered bite after laceration, vulnerable in her solitude. 

But still she fought until just two wolves remained. She kicked a silver one back but a black wolf caught her thigh. With a cry she drove her blade down and through the dark beast, embedding the sword into the ground. The silver one sprang at her again, its sharp teeth sinking into her right forearm. Sif shouted her pain and yanked up on the hilt of her sword, but was unable to dislodge the steel from the ground and black wolf's carcass. She felt the bone of her arm bend under the power of the wolf's jaw. The pain was nearly unbearable and Sif wished desperately for aid, longing for Loki to be fighting beside her. 

"Help me," she shouted to the dark, empty night. Trying to yank her right arm free, a weight bounced in her cloak. With a gasp, Sif reached into her pocket and withdrew Loki's blade. Baring her teeth she buried it into the beast's neck, once then twice more. The wolf yelped and released her arm, falling dead on the ground.

Sif dropped to her knees, catching her breath and assessing her wounds. She unstuck her sword and then pulled free Loki's knife and cleaned it on her now-tattered cloak.

"Thank you," she whispered and secured it back into her pocket as she rose to her feet, ignoring the lump that grew in her throat. She had to find him. There was no other option. 

Wandering on foot, Sif searched. She pulled back branches and stepped over logs, combing through the underbrush and raising her eyes to the sky. Hours slipped by and her tired feet felt clumsy underneath her, the gashes and bites that covered her throbbing. 

The cold wind blew and Sif heard her name. It sounded like Loki's voice. Moving more quickly, she pushed forward until the trees opened up to the river. _Sif Sif Sif._ The current flowing over the rocks repeated her name, tricking her ears. 

Feeling defeated, Sif dropped to her knees on the riverbank and peered into the dark waters, the moon and its light gone from the sky as the night neared its end. Only her own reflection stared back at her, the image wavering as the soft rain fell. The last of her hope seeped out of her body, suddenly exhausted. How could she return to Asgard? How would she face his family? Thor. His mother. She was not the only one who cared for Loki. 

But _oh_ how she cared for him. How she admired his sharp tongue and his clever mind. Her fondness for the care he took in his appearance, and the even lovelier disheveled hair she was permitted to see when he awoke in her arms. The way he challenged and enhanced her skills in the training yard. All these things she held dear, and yet had never named, never told him. 

Staring into the reflection of the river, the impression of her own pale face distorted and morphed into the prince's. She slammed her fist into the water, dispelling the cruel hallucination. 

"Where are you?" Sif let one tear slide down her face. "Come back to me."

The warming sky showed a small patch of orange, the first glint of dawn's approach. Sif buried her face in her hands, hiding against the truth of the moment. She had failed.

Trying her best to hold in the sob that threatened to overtake her, Sif wondered if the witch would at least allow her to say goodbye. Would she ever see him again?

The idea was utterly unbearable, the ache she felt all-consuming. What would her life be like with such an absence? Her heart cruelly inventoried the breadth of the impending void. No longer would she know the warmth of his bed and his embrace, the delight of his mischief-making, and the sound of his voice when he whispered her name. How she would miss tucking against his neck, the way the scent of the library would linger on his skin. Even Aerndis had noted that Loki had practically become a book.

She froze then, her thoughts looping in her mind and her heart hammering in her chest. Could it be? 

Raising herself to her feet, Sif turned and ran, hope and fear fueling her race to outrun the rising sun.

  
  
  
  


"Aerndis" Sif called out, bursting through the cottage door after she had sprinted, flying through the woods and the meadow. "Witch!"

"You return empty handed and dawn is on the horizon?" Aerndis was bent at the fireplace and straightened to give her a pitying look, frowning at her tattered and bloodied clothing. "How disappointing."

"I know where he is," Sif panted, trying to catch her breath. "I have him."

"Oh?" the witch tilted her head curiously. Sif gestured to herself, pressing a hand to her heart. As she had run across the woods, her doubts had been replaced with reassurance with each step that drew her forward. 

"We are that which we love," Sif repeated the witch's words back to her. "Therefore I am Loki and Loki is me." She inhaled, letting the truth of her words fill her. "I love him. And he loves me." 

Her words hung heavy in the air for a moment, the witch appraising her with a cool gaze. Her face split into a grin.

"Clever girl," Aerndis laughed and clapped her hands together. "Truly a welcome surprise." The sorceress waved a flippant hand and Loki's form appeared on the bed behind her. Asleep, but alive.

"Go on then," she flicked her fingers at Sif. The warrior rushed forward in elation and then slowed her steps, suddenly feeling hesitant at the sight before her. 

"Loki," she sat gingerly upon the bed, her hands finding his face. His slumber was deep. The prince's skin appeared more pale than usual, making the fan of his dark lashes stand out. She brushed her thumbs against the height of his cheekbones and called his name again. A sense of dread washed over her and she turned to look at the woman. "Why does he not awaken?"

Aerndis rolled her eyes, exasperation painting her features. "Come now child, I can't spell everything out for you. What sort of stories _do_ they tell the children on Asgard?"

Sif turned back to Loki, his face still cradled in her hands. She had thought him lost to her, but she held him now. Perhaps it was the exhaustion that suddenly fanned her already elevated feelings higher. Looking upon his beautiful features, she allowed another tear to slip slowly down her cheek and let the truth of her words light through her once more. 

"Come back to me," she whispered. "I love you."

Sif lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. Into her kiss, she poured the surety, the depth of her feelings, and prayed that he would respond. Sif drew back, her eyes searching his still-unmoving face. Then, with a slow blink, Loki lifted his heavy lids, recognition coming into his eyes. She held her breath, watching his mouth open and his throat work. 

"Sif," he breathed and lifted one hand to her face, brushing her tear away with a gentle sweep of his thumb. Hearing her name on his lips always pleased her, but this time the sound felt especially profound. His voice returned to him. "You did it." 

Relief and happiness flooded through her and she nodded, leaning into the long hand that cupped her cheek. Again she brought her face down, slotting her lips against his. This time, his lips answered and he kissed her back, sliding his hand to the back of her neck. The tight spool of fear that had been nestled inside Sif's chest since Loki's curse was placed finally unspooled under his kiss, spreading heat through her veins and warming her to her toes. 

A loud throat clearing came from across the room. Loki and Sif stilled and then reluctantly broke apart and turned. Aerndis looked bored, absentmindedly stirring her cauldron.

"This is no inn," she raised an eyebrow. "That bed is not for lease."

"Let's go home," Sif rose from the bed and helped Loki to his feet. Suddenly overwhelmed with want for the privacy and familiar comfort of her soft bed, she allowed herself to lean into the arm the Loki wrapped around her while they made to leave. 

"Wait," Loki paused near the doorway and turned back towards Aerndis. "Lady Sif successfully completed the first quest, is she not owed the initial reward?"

"She has already won her prize," Aerndis responded. Loki stepped forward. 

"But you promised power," he protested, only to be cut off.

"The Lady Sif has proven and confessed her love for Asgard's second prince, and now knows that his feelings are reciprocated and run equally deep for her." Loki turned to look at Sif, his eyes full of questioning and wonder. Aerndis shrugged. "And what is more powerful than knowledge of self? More powerful than love?"

Sif smiled and gave a slight nod of affirmation, reaching her hand out towards Loki. He took it without hesitation. 

"And you, trickster," Aerndis' voice hardened. "I hope you have found your own insight. Cleverness without kindness is meaningless."

Loki turned back towards the sorceress and nodded once. Aerndis gave him a piercing look for a moment and then her face softened into a smile and she waved them towards the door. "Now, rejoice in your victories and leave me be."

  
  
  
  


Loki's alarm at the state of her injuries had grown as they made their way back through the forest and to the Bifrost. Her protests ignored, she had landed in the healing rooms to be fussed and fretted over for far too long. Finally, she had put her foot down and insisted that she needed rest and quiet. 

Her friends took their leave one by one, assured that she would tell the full tale of their adventure the next day, until only Loki remained in the room. Since they had returned, he had stood by the window observing her treatments with a stony face. Still, he remained there, not meeting her eyes.

"I thought the witch returned your voice to you," Sif smiled softly. "Will you not use it?"

He looked at her then, the agony and fury that lit his face nearly took her breath away. It was gone in a flash, replaced by only sorrow. "I dreamt of you," his volume was soft but his eyes were a storm, "under the witch's spell."

"A happy dream?" 

"I saw your journey, in bits and pieces. I saw..." he looked away, pain drawn sharp on his features. "I am sorry, Sif."

She swung her legs out of the bed, and stiffly shifted her weight onto her feet. Loki lurched forward, his hands lifted in alarm. "Sif," he started but she walked towards him and moved so her hands gripped his shoulders. 

"I am not breakable," she leaned her body into his, pleased to feel his hands find her waist. "And there is nothing to apologize for."

"You could have died," he insisted, guilt burning through his voice. 

"But I did not," she said. "In fact, I was victorious many times over. I would not undo the journey nor the outcome."

Loki grimaced and turned his head away. 

"As I've said, I don't do anything that do not fully wish to. And I wholeheartedly declared my love for you. Are you rejecting the prize bestowed upon me?" Sif slid her hands to his collar, pulling his gaze back to her. "Would you prefer my confession of adoration be undone?"

"No," he replied sharply, his grip tightening on her waist. He took a breath and brought one hand up to cup her face. "I love you, Sif. I've always loved you. I felt sick with it. I wanted to tell you, I tried many times but..." He shook his head helplessly.

"What fools we were," Sif breathed and raised herself onto her toes. 

"Indeed," Loki kissed her then and it was like none she had ever had, as gentle and sure as it was passionate. For a moment Sif forgot about her aches and let her heart fill with happiness and affection. She knew not what the future held, but for now, she knew that she loved Loki and he loved her. And that was enough. 

"Take me to my own bed before Eir returns," she smiled when they broke apart.

"My chambers are closer," Loki's arm moved to hold her waist, guiding them together towards the door. "And they are full of daggers for you to plunder."

"You _do_ love me," Sif laughed and leaned into his hold, happy to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had fun writing this adventure. Hope everyone has a great holiday season. 2020 is over!!!


End file.
